The Black Eyed Boy
by Gemini Sister
Summary: After the war, Hermione Granger refuses Ministry offers of work. Instead, she turns her efforts to caring for and finding new families for war orphans. When a baby is left on the doorstep little does she know how his arrival will impact on her life. My entry for the SSHG Prompt Fest 2015 on LJ
1. Chapter 1

The Black Eyed Boy Part One.

Hermione Granger looked up from the abundance of scrolls and various papers on her desk. She then met the tired face of Shan Pink and sighed. She was behind in her paperwork due to the recent influx of orphans from a village in the south of England, all of whom had been carrying a Muggle virus that had not been noticed until it was too late. Over the last couple of days, Hermione had to leave her desk to act as nursemaid.

The Phoenix Orphanage was badly understaffed due to the virus that had afflicted both children and adults alike. They were left to rely on the generosity of witches and wizards volunteering their services for free.

Hermione washed her hands, put on a white apron, and secured her unruly hair so she would at least be able to see what she was doing. She headed downstairs and entered one of the bustling rooms where the sick children had been placed in isolation. It was usually their canteen area but there was nowhere else as big in the building that would allow easy tending of the sick.

The noise levels on the floor were ear splitting. Often young children who were already upset at being orphaned now found themselves sick without their loved ones to care and to hold them. Hermione did her best, but at times it was not enough.

After managing to get a young child to take some medicine, Hermione waited until the child fell asleep before leaving. She stood up and stretched. She then recognised a familiar face entering the room.

"Minerva, what on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she headed over towards a tall Scots woman wearing dark tartan robes.

"Well, I only popped over to hand in some bedding for the poor bairns, and I got sucked in to helping."

"Sorry, we are so short staffed. The new children last week brought in Muggle 'flu' with them, and as we had no isolation area... well..." Hermione waved her hand around her to indicate the sick.

"That is why I am here to offer you my own services, and do not look at me like that, my dear. Plenty of life in this old choock yet."

Hermione stifled a laugh with a cough and a hand over her mouth.

"Poppy has been amazing over the last few days; she has organised everyone so efficiently." Hermione smiled over towards the middle aged Witch in the white Medi witch uniform, who was administering to the sick children. Poppy was busy doling out remedies and had the knack to soothe the more disruptive of the children. They were fortunate that the outbreak had occurred during the school's Easter break, which allowed Poppy to help them out.

"My dear, I have finished all my Hogwart's Head duties for now, so I can spare you a couple of days. Where do you want me?"

Minerva was led towards a room on one of the upstairs landings. Hermione opened the door and ushered her inside with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I never realised you had babies..." Minerva's voice was soft and low as her emotions bubbled up and tears of sadness sprang to her eyes at the sight of the "wee orphans."

Hermione blushed for a second then whispered, "They are not mine, Minerva. Three came with the new group of children last week, and thankfully, they did not have the Muggle 'flu'."

Minerva moved slowly over to each crib and cooed over the sleeping children. The three cots were pink containing girls who were all under six months old.

"We are looking for families to take the babies. They are so young, and it would be a shame if they could not find a home with loving parents."

"They do not have siblings?" asked Minerva as she cupped a rosy cheek.

"No, we know little about them but each were born of Half Blood couples, and they have already shown signs of magic."

While Minerva was cooing over the girls, Hermione cast a spell allowing another crib to become visible enabling Minerva to be able to see it.

Hermione moved towards the only blue crib in the room. This was the real reason she wanted Minerva to help with the babies. She wanted to ask her opinion on a particular black haired baby boy. She had her own suspicions of whom could be the child's father, but wanted Minerva's opinion.

"One poor child was dumped on our doorstep, nearly three months ago now," Hermione announced and with her hand wrapped round the wooden struts of the baby's cot, she turned to look directly towards Minerva.

Minerva moved towards Hermione. Her eyebrows rose up high with curiosity and she tilted her head off to one side at the sudden appearance of the blue cot, complete with a dark haired child inside.

"Minerva, I need you to give me your word that the child I am about to show you will never be discussed by you outside of this room."

Minerva's eyebrows rose even higher, as her eyes grew wide. She stared into Hermione's face, knowing her since she was eleven years old, and suspected something was going on that she may not approve of.

"Is this important to you or for the child?"

"Both," she replied and added, "Can you please give me your word?"

Minerva held out her wand and touched tip to tip with Hermione's. She trusted this young woman and if she could help her, she would.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts do vow to Hermione Granger that I shall not discuss or speak of this child without her permission to do otherwise."

"Thank you, Minerva." Each put their wand away. Hermione smiled warmly down at the young child in the crib. The boy had stirred at hearing their words. He turned his head towards Hermione and his dark eyes opened and he rolled over onto his tummy to lift his head and chest up for a better view.

"Oh, you little darling, you are awake?" she spoke softly and crooned into the boy's ear. His head wobbled as he tried to smile and coo at the same time. He lost his balance and fell face down onto the mattress.

Hermione gently lifted him up and with his back to Minerva, she settled him into the crook of her arm as she soothed him with her free hand. She bent and kissed his head. His black hair reached down to his collar and flicked up at its ends.

"I am going to introduce you to a very nice witch, and I hope you like her as much as I do." Hermione turned to face Minerva with the child and watched to see if she reacted to the boy.

"Oh what a beautiful wee boy… Oh dear goddess…" Minerva lifted her hand up to her face and tears freely flowed down her cheeks. "Oh no, the poor boy"

Hermione placed the dark haired baby back in the crib. He began to wail at the loss of the contact he liked. She moved to Minerva and assisted her to a chair. She was in shock. Hermione sent out her Patronus charm to ask for tea and brandy to be sent up to the babies' suite.

The boy was picked up once more by Hermione who shushed him and wiped the tears away from his face. They tried not to use magic on the babies and instead used Muggle ways of cleaning and caring for them. There were no House Elves in the orphanage, as this was one stipulation Hermione had insisted upon.

The room was quiet as the tea was brought up to them by Shan, who placed the tray down. She came and went silently, knowing the reason why the Headmistress looked so shocked.

With a stiff whisky then a cup of strong sweet tea, Minerva calmed down enough to begin to ask questions.

Hermione changed the boy, while she explained to Minerva his arrival. He had arrived during the night three months before, and that she had found him dumped on the orphanage doorstep.

"How old is he?" Minerva asked shakily.

"Poppy thinks he is about four months old now. He was about four or five weeks when he arrived here."

Hermione picked up one of the prepared bottles from the rooms fridge and used a Muggle microwave to heat it up. The boy squawked excitedly at the sight of the bottle and then wailed when it did not come fast enough.

The wailing stopped as soon as the teat was in his mouth. He settled into his feed, patting his hand against the bottle. Hermione sat down on a chair next to Minerva and picked up her own cup of tea. She sipped at it careful as she held the boy in the crook of her arm.

"Poppy knew and never..."

"Poppy was sworn to secrecy, just like you are now."

"You look as though you have done this before?" Minerva nodded at how efficiently Hermione was caring for the child.

"We have had a few babies arrive during the last few months. I have become one of their main caregivers when not working in my office as manager."

"But this child, the boy, he looks so much like..." Minerva wiped away the tears. "Oh how sad, his father...does he have a name?"

"We found no information about the boy, I could not name him Severus Snape's son, now could I?" Hermione started raising her voice but calmed when the child let out a wail of protest. She shushed him and still sniffling, he returned to his feed.

Hermione inhaled deeply and shakily. She was much aware of whom the child's parentage could be. She had waited to hear if he had somehow survived that awful snake bite. She had used all of her influence to obtain some information, but had received none.

"Could you check the register at Hogwarts? I did not like to ask before… I have not given him any identity or completed any registration forms for the ministry."

"How many know of his existence?"

"Not many." Hermione blushed and counted out the people, "You, Poppy, Shan, Molly, and myself."

"Only the five of us? You have not consulted Mister Potter or Mister Weasley about him?" Minerva pouted and put on her serious face.

"Good grief no, Harry dislikes Severus Snape. H knows he is a hero but not enough to warrant me telling him about the baby. As for Ron..." Hermione huffed. Ron was an arse. He disliked her job and had assumed that one kiss during the heat of battle meant she was his girlfriend, possession, and future mother to his long list of unborn children. She had swiftly set him right shortly before they heard of Fred's death. Since then, Ron had barely acknowledged her. This suited her but she missed his sense of humour. But no, they would never hear about the child from her.

"Pass the baby to me, girl, he needs burping, going by the faces he is making."

Minerva held out her arms to receive the boy. When he was in her arms, the boy looked up right into her eyes and let loose a howl of pain.

Hermione snickered into her fresh cup of tea.

"Poor laddie has trapped wind, we'll soon have you sorted."

Hermione watched transfixed as the Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Magic burped the child who obviously to them was Severus Snape's son. She never realised Minerva could handle such a small child so deftly. Minerva caught her staring.

"You forget child, I had a daughter of my own... Not for long, but she was my bairn. "

The boy, over Minerva's shoulder, let loose a burp followed by a trickle of milk. All was cleared up with wandless magic. Minerva brought the boy back and holding him on her lap, she smiled warmly down at him.

"Now, young man, I know your father. Yes, I do." The child looked up at her and smiled "Your father, perhaps, is not around any longer, but know this Master Snape, you will survive this and with five aunties to spoil and care for you, you will go far. Is this understood?"

Hermione could not help but chuckle as Minerva talked to the young child as if he was older. The boy responded with an enormous smile that made both the women gasp. He was a beautiful boy and thankfully his nose was not as big as his father's.

Minerva prepared to hand the boy back to Hermione when she was called back to her work. She left Minerva with the sleeping boy on her lap knowing he was safe in her charge.

Hermione Granger looked up as the door to her office flew open and an angry Ron Weasley burst in.

"You fucking, lying bitch," he spat out at her as he stormed up to her desk and slapped down the now crushed copy of 'The Daily Prophet'. He leaned over her desk threateningly, with spittle flying from his mouth and viciously added with a sneer of disgust, "You are a fucking whore, allowing that bastard to shove his prick into your cunt. You get what you deserve and I am through being your friend!"

Hermione froze with shock at the insults and language coming out of the mouth of one of her best friends. She was shaken out of her shock when the door slammed, rattling the window that caused a plant pot to crash to the floor.

With shaking hands she picked up the crumpled newspaper and gasped in horror at the front page headline.

GRANGER & SNAPE LOVE CHILD REVELATION

By Rita Skeeter

Go to the centre pages for this special feature.

Hermione zapped the newspaper to ashes without looking. She was furious and wondered how on earth Rita had thought up this stupid story. She knew she should have squashed that bug years before. She returned to her desk after cleaning the plant pot's mess. Then, she flipped open the page of her desk diary to double check today's date. The date was the thirty-first of March. She let her head fall with a thud onto her desk at the malicious joke. Ron Weasley had not noticed the date on his early copy of the Prophet dated first of April.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Eyed Boy Part Two

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall strode out of Hogwarts at a brisk pace. All who knew her could see on her face she was angry. She arrived on the doorstep of The Phoenix Orphanage and without hesitating entered. She easily pushed through the impressive wards as the building recognised her instantly and allowed her to pass through.

Hermione Granger dropped the book she was holding as her office door crashed open to reveal a very annoyed Minerva McGonagall

"How could you of all people lie to me?" screeched Minerva with a glare to match.

Hermione stood up from her chair, open mouthed, blinking rapidly, not understanding why Minerva had barged in with such hostility.

"Don't you dare," she seethed, moving in closer to the young woman that had got her ire up. "I trusted you, treated you like...like one of my own." Her right arm was rigid with tension and her fingers clenched as they wanted to reach for her wand. "I did check the Record Book at Hogwarts you know."

Minerva had been both shocked and happy to discover that Severus had a son. Unbeknown to anyone, she as headmistress looked up the student's book and got the shock of her life.

"I don't understand..." started Hermione, with a shake of her head. She was aware Minerva was seething with anger, her foot was tapping in a way Hermione knew meant big trouble. It was all directed at her and she could not fathom why. Then the headlines on tomorrow's copy of 'The Daily Prophet", slammed into her mind. Oh she was truly screwed.

"The book, girl! The book!" Shrieked Minerva.

Hermione jumped backwards and fell into her chair with a thump. Minerva stormed over to look down upon her. She swivelled Hermione's chair around so they were face to face.

Hermione had not felt so vulnerable for a long time and it brought a flashback to her being attacked by Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor. She visibly paled and began to shake. Her wand was in her desk drawer and Minerva was a very dangerous witch right now.

"I checked the book." Minerva spoke the words slowly, full of meaning. She looked closer at the girl and only then it dawned that she did not have a clue of why she was so angry with her. "You must know, Hermione, you are his mother."

"Whose mother?" Hermione asked confused and shook her head.

"The wee laddie's mother."

"What? I never have had..." she stammered and blushed deeply as she admitted such personal information to her ex-Head of House. "I have never had sex with anyone, and certainly not with Severus Snape. That boy is not mine."

"The book does not lie, Hermione!" shouted Minerva. To top it all off, she slammed down another early copy of The Daily Prophet with its ghastly headline.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she spoke, hiccupping and with snot dribbling from her nose. She was a mess.

"I love that baby, but he is not mine!" Hermione wailed out her distress.

"I'm sorry lassie, but the book cannot be tampered with and is only allowed to be viewed by Hogwarts Head or Assistant Head.

"But how did 'SHE' find out?"

Minerva knew Hermione meant Rita Skeeter. "I am sorry, lassie, if it is in the book and both parents are magical it also shows up in the Ministry of Magic Registration Department. The Muggle born children only show up in the book at Hogwarts. The leak is at the Ministry, my dear."

A gull flew in through the kitchen window of a secret kept building, carrying a letter. The letter contained a missive as well as a copy of 'The Daily Prophet'. The information had come from the only person who knew that he, Severus Snape, had survived Nagini's bite and knew how to locate him in an emergency. Their news had him packing at once.

"Buggering, fucking, shite. I just knew it would be a fucking Gryffindor that would have me returning from the fucking dead," growled Severus Snape as he prepared to return to the magical world.

"April Fucking Fool!"

Severus arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor and passed easily through its wards. He was expected.

"Hello, Uncle Severus," greeted Draco Malfoy as he opened the main door to allow his godfather to enter his home.

"Thanks, Draco." Severus sneered as he waved the letter that Draco had sent him earlier that day. 'The Daily Prophet' had been burnt to ashes before he had left.

Draco patted him on the arm then shook him by his hand. He could not resist. "Never realised that you and Granger were close? Congratulations on the birth of your son," he said with a smirk.

Severus glared and strode past him, heading for the library and to where he knew was a bottle of fine Elf Made Whisky. He had not had a drop of alcohol in over a year. He needed a drink - now!

Draco spent the evening filling Severus in on the goings on in the magical world since he had left it nearly a year before.

"Might have known Granger would be knee deep in the Ministry and its goings on," Severus snarled angrily.

"No," Draco said his face softening. "She kicked Shacklebolt where it hurt. She did not discriminate about any of the orphans' blood status, and she has found homes for many Death Eater children in good homes. She has been very fair."

Severus huffed. Then Draco made him become very angry.

"You know the house you owned not far from Hogwarts? The one you left me in your will? I gave it to Granger, for her orphanage."

The air was blue with swearing and the sound of breaking glass as Severus Snape's whisky glass was thrown angrily into the fireplace.

Draco smirked behind his tumbler of whisky and would love to be a fly on the wall when his godfather caught up with Granger. He was glad he had a Slytherin spy at the Daily Prophet who sent him an early copy of the next days issue.

Hermione stood gasping through sobs after Minerva left her office. The headmistress had slammed the door behind her as she exited, convinced that Hermione was lying to her and had stormed away.

With reddened eyes and a tear stained face, she turned to face her office door. She had had two irate visitors today and knew the next day would bring many more. She was in danger, and much worse, the child of Severus Snape was under threat. She had to protect the child above all else.

Hermione gathered her wits together then began casting wards. She used her magical knowledge to make her private office impregnable. She blocked her Floo as well as any other exits and entries a witch or wizard could get through. She had already moved the child into her private quarters. She had placed the boy's cot in her bedroom.

She also put a silencing spell upon her domain in order to stop any sound from the outside coming through. She had sent her Patronus to Shan Pink informing her that she was indisposed and would remain uncontactable for the some time. She also added a personal comment that she was keeping Snape's child safe..

The baby smiled up at her with his big dark eyes sparkling with pleasure as Hermione tickled him. He chuckled, his legs and arms waving with delight. He was warm, fed, and just had had a bath. Hermione cuddled the boy she called Sev in her head. He smelled so good. His hair was silky to the touch. She had often pondered if Severus Snape's own hair felt the same?

Then she froze. She felt someone trying to pull down her wards. Her heart thudded with terror. She held the baby boy tight to her until he began to squirm in protest, then wailed in alarm.

She shushed to quieten him, kissed him on the forehead, and then gently placed him in his cot. She set a magical shield around him as an extra protection. She then hurried towards her office door where the caster outside was taking down her wards.

"No you fucking don't," she screamed.

She cast more wards using rare magic. Whoever the Witch or Wizard was - they were strong. She panicked as her own magical wards and blocks began to fail. She screamed with frustration, tears fell from her eyes. She was angry and threw up all the magic she could think upon to protect the boy.

She remembered how her best friend Harry's mother had died protecting him. She vowed to do the same even if the boy was not hers. Her thoughts crashed in on her as she remembered Minerva repeatedly stating that she was the baby's mother.

Severus Snape entered the Phoenix Orphanage easily. He removed its wards then immediately when inside, recast them. He did not wish to put any child at risk from anyone, let alone him.

He had obtained the information from Draco of where Granger's office was located. She was a known workaholic so he assumed she would be still working that evening. He had obtained her home address should she not be here.

He huffed as he discovered his entry to her office barred. He was impressed as he waded through the wards the witch had cast. She clearly had got wind of the Daily Prophet's story and had barricaded herself in. He snorted with amusement; as if she could keep him of all wizards out.

He felt the wards break further and then began to laugh. The witch was casting new wards as he took down the old ones. He shook his head and smiled. "Granger, your magic ability surprises me." He enjoyed the battle to break through her wards. He was soaked in sweat, his hair sticking to his face with the effort of keeping up the magic. It was most exhausting for him. He had not used much magic since he had left the Magical world.

He was back now and had a fight on his hands. He wanted to see Granger and to see this child that was named as his.

Hermione screamed in terror as the wards finally crumpled and fell. A dark haired wizard stepped into her office. She fled towards the bedroom to protect the child. Severus saw a denim leg whip out of sight as she ran through a door and slammed it closed.

He knew he had beaten her. He swiftly cast new wards and secured the area against her Apparating away. They needed to talk.

He broke through the final wards, then pushed the door between them open. Without a sound, he repaired the damage he had caused. The place was secured and he knew no one either wizard or witch would be able to enter without him being aware.

The witch was clearly tired and obviously panicking. He found Granger in a corner whimpering with a bundle in her arms.

"Granger," he spoke softly. The girl, no, woman, was scared. He watched as she tried to scoot further into the corner. He moved towards her slowly. Her eyes grew wide, tears filling and falling down onto her cheeks. She gulped, trying to stop from screaming.

Severus removed his outer cloak and stood in what looked to Hermione like a Muggle jumper. He wore a grey v-necked jumper, which revealed a small area of chest hair at the v poking over. Then she gasped; he was wearing a pair of black 501 Levi jeans. Distracted, she did not see him move in closer.

"Granger?" he asked. He had squatted down in front of her but far enough away from her feet not to be kicked.

She tightened her hold on the sleeping child, then lifted her eyes and met his gaze. Her face crumpled again as she began to sob.

"You're ...alive?"

"Indeed and you, I believe, have my child?" he said in a soft tone, with a nod towards the sleeping bundle in her arms. "That is if you can believe a bug."

"Please don't kill him," she begged. "Kill me, but please, not him."

"I have no intention of killing anyone, Miss Granger, let alone any innocent child or young woman."

He saw how terrified she looked and knew he had to show compassion. She had saved his life and felt a strong pull towards the witch. He held out a hand to her and waited.

"Trust me, Miss Granger?" he begged. "Hermione, I mean neither you nor the child in your arms any harm. Please believe me on this. Have I ever lied to you?"

Hermione wiped at her tears; she was a mess. She thought back and knew she could trust Severus Snape. She always had hated anyone calling him nasty names or disrespecting him. She knew he had spied for Dumbledore. She even trusted him even after he had killed the headmaster. Yes, she trusted him then, and trusted him still. She was happy to see he had lived.

"No," she finally replied, looking up at him.

Severus winced. His face fell and he felt his heart plummet, he had hoped for so much. Although he had been bitterly annoyed at the article in the newspaper, it gave him hope. He had hoped the child was his. He had also hoped that the witch could be his salvation. Apparently he was to be disappointed, yet again.

Then a warm hand took his and his hope was restored.

"Mister Snape, Severus… No, you have never lied to me, and I do trust you."

She allowed him to assist her to rise. Her whole body was stiff and she was tired. The child in her arms woke and snuffled and began to cry.

Hermione forgot about Severus Snape and gave her full attention to the child. Severus stood and watched. His face grew tight and his eyes wide as Hermione Granger showed with her actions how much she cared for and loved this child.

He watched as she fed then changed the boy. She laughed and sniffed away her last tears as the boy peed up in an arc before she could get a towel to cover his nudity.

Severus chuckled. He moved in, but not threateningly, and recalled a memory. "I remember when Draco did that exact same thing, when I used to change him."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock then she let loose a light laugh. She had already resigned her fate regarding Severus Snape.

"Oh, that is an image I shall have to burn from my mind now."

"Yes, I looked after him when the Malfoy's went out of town. I am his godfather."

Hermione nodded. She was aware of that. She put a new nappy on the boy and then deftly dressed him in his pyjamas for the night. She picked the boy up and automatically cuddled then kissed him. The boy playfully patted at her cheek with his hands. He then tugged at a piece of her long hair before shoving it into his mouth to chew.

Severus looked closely at the boy and stepped in nearer to Hermione. He had watched and noticed that the boy did look like him. The child has his eyes and thankfully the nose was smaller but definitely his. The mouth… He looked at Granger then gasped. The child had Hermione Granger's mouth. How was this possible? He kept this thought to himself, for now.

"May I hold the child?"

The boy looked over at Severus and blew a bubble as he cooed over at him. Hermione smiled. She nodded and carefully transferred the boy into Severus' arms.

"Hello?" Severus said gently as he smiled down into the boy's face. The baby cooed again, and his hands slapped at Severus's face and tugged on his beak of a nose.

Hermione could not help but laugh. Then she gasped in horror as the boy child put his mouth to Severus Snape's nose and began to suckle on it.

Severus was shocked as much as Hermione but shook his head and smiled. The boy left a drool trail from Severus nose to the boy's mouth. He cleaned it with a flick of his hand, using wandless magic.

"What is his name?" he asked.

"I have not named him, but we call him the dark haired boy or darling. Some suggestions were made but none fitted him."

"You did not name your own child?" he stared at Hermione.

"He is not mine," she huffed. "You have seen the Prophet article? That is all of Rita Skeeter's doing."

"I did think the bug probably lied. But seeing the child, he is yours. He has your mouth, chin, and your delicate ears."

"He is your son." She turned pink with embarrassment as well as anger. "The child is not mine. How could he be?"

"He has my eyes, my hair." Severus stroked the hair of his son. Then added. "He has my nose too, thank the Goddess it is a smaller version than the one I have been given. Somehow this child has been created. He is our child, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. She tried not to look at Severus as she responded.

"We never..." She shook her head and then threw her hands up in the air. "You know we did not... We could not..." She blustered, not wishing to state the obvious.

"Granger, Hermione," he said then sighed, leaning into the child and kissing his head after caressing the boy's hair. "We did not have intercourse." He smirked seeing the deep blush on her face. "I can and will confirm that. But this child, somehow has been created, and we are his parents."

Hermione slumped down upon her bed and bit her lip. "I know." She shook her head. "Minerva said as much, we are in the book... You know?"

Severus nodded and sat down on the bed alongside Hermione with their child now sleeping soundly in his arms.

"The whole wizarding world will know of this tomorrow. We need to prepare a statement. Hermione, we cannot hide from this. I have hid for nearly a year and wish to remain in the wizarding world." He passed their child into Hermione's arms. "We need to name him."

"We?" She looked into Severus's serious face.

"Yes, 'we' need to name him. Together."

Hermione smiled and wondered if she could keep this child of theirs. "I love him. I would have died for him tonight if need be and will do it tomorrow too."

"I saw how protective you are of him, Hermione." He smiled. "Thank you for saving my life during the Battle of Hogwarts and for protecting my son."

"Our son," she corrected him and smiled. "How about Severus Junior?"

He shook his head with a firm, "No!" He thought for a moment, then suggested a name. Hermione nodded and agreed. It would be very fitting as the boy was found on the doorstep of the Phoenix Orphanage.

The boy was named Fawkes, after a bird who had saved many lives in the magical world. A fitting tribute to the Phoenix that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

Together, the next day Severus Snape and Hermione Granger would introduce their son, Fawkes Granger-Snape to the world. Knowing the shock of seeing Snape alive perhaps would stop any questioning about the child's conception of which both parents remained stumped. (Until they researched it further but for now that could wait.). They had a press conference to prepare.

The End.


End file.
